


How Tony Already Knows

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: the Assembled Avengers Initiative [3]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rating for Language, playful roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Steve's telling the Avengers one by one about him and Bucky, but Tony seems to be ahead of the game.





	How Tony Already Knows

Flicking his hands in the air, right to left, Tony cleared away the large, digital screens projected in the conference room. Everyone was easing up from their chairs after having spent the last hour video chatting with the Fantastic Four about Doctor Doom’s latest exploits.

Natasha, Clint, and Sam wandered out together, still chuckling about a crude joke Johnny had made before the call ended and Sue shot him a look.

Thor, Bucky, and T’Challa were in step behind them, having a (slightly) more serious conversation about the briefing.

“JARVIS, send a copy of the transcript to the Baxter Building. And to Carol, Hank, and Jan’s individual emails. Oh, and it’s probably best if we delete Flame Boy’s last _comment_.”

“Right away, sir.”

“It wasn’t even that funny,” Tony sighed as the room’s electronics all shut down, looking towards Steve who was still lingering at his chair.

“What’s up, Cap?”

 “Um,” Steve drummed his fingers against the soft leather of the chair back.

“…Yes?” Tony prompted, taking a few steps closer. He couldn’t tell if he needed to be annoyed or concerned about whatever he wasn’t saying. With Cap, probably concerned.

“Do you have a second?”

“Yeah, a few, actually.”

Steve ignored the snarky remark. “I just want to clear the air about something.”

“Okay…”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, muttering, “it’s not a big deal, I mean, I want you to know, but I think you might already—”

Tony sighed, “Jesus, Steve, just spit it out.”

Steve fumbled out, “Bucky and I are…”

“Old? Annoying? Pregnant?”

Steve gave him an irritated look. “Tony—”

He sighed, softening his tone. "I know, Steve." Running a hand down his goatee, he continued, “I grew up hearing so many stories about you. All the time. Constantly. I’ve seen all the film reels. I’ve read all the reports. It doesn’t take a genius like me to piece it together.”

Putting his hands on his hips, Steve took a breath in and blew it out, shoulders relaxing as he exhaled. “Alright, well…that’s all I wanted to tell you,” he finished slowly.

As if on cue, Bucky popped his head back into the room, looking between Steve and Tony before asking, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony answered, flipping his hand nonchalantly through the air. “Golden Boy just wanted to tearfully confess to me his undying love for you.”

Without missing a beat, Bucky looked to Steve and replied, “Aww, ‘undying?’”

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned.

Tony grinned at Steve’s discomfort and glanced at his watch before looking back at him. “I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to.”

Steve smiled gently. “Thanks.”

Bucky stepped to the side as Tony breezed through the doorway. “Word to the wise though, you two are shit at hiding it.”

His footsteps echoed down the hallway until they became inaudible. Bucky glanced at Steve, smirking. Raising an eyebrow and shrugging, Steve walked towards him, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s thick waist.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, giving Steve’s cheek a quick peck.

“Yeah. Tony’s a loudmouth, but I trust him.”

After a few quiet moments, stepping in sync towards the facility kitchen, Steve asked, “do _you_ think we’re shit at hiding it?”

Bucky laughed. “I can’t really speak for you, but I know I am. Being around you again after all these years, Steve…I can’t help it. I feel like a teenager again, sneaking looks at you from across the room.”

Steve smirked. “I am pretty irresistible, aren’t I?”

“Well…” Reaching down, Bucky slapped Steve’s butt with his metal hand, the _crack_ reverberating down the hall. Bucky laughed again and started jogging down the hallway, playfully wiggling his eyebrows, inviting challenge. Steve’s face flushed, but he took off in pursuit, practically growling as Bucky yelped and ran faster.

They burst into the foyer of the building, Steve downright tackling Bucky onto the ornate marble floors. They were both hysterically laughing, Steve straddling Bucky’s waist. Bucky held back Steve’s wrists as he tried to swing a few playful punches. They kept laughing, neither of them tiring from the tussle, until a throat loudly cleared above them.

Their arms froze and they both looked up, quieting down. Tony was standing by the front doors with Happy Hogan, accompanied by a slim brunette boy, who was absolutely beaming at the men on the floor.

Tony’s arms splayed out towards them as he shook his head incredulously. “This is what I’m fucking talking about.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Happy hissed, jerking his head in the direction of the teenager.

“’Freaking.’ Sorry,” he replied halfheartedly. “Alright, Happy, let’s go. Come on, Mr. Parker, let’s leave these two _twelve year olds_ alone.”

The kid tried to wave at Steve and Bucky, who were still on the floor, before Happy ushered him out the door with Tony following behind.

“Unbelievable,” he grumbled as the large glass doors slid shut.

Bucky pulled at Steve’s collar, bringing him down for a quick kiss.

Steve smiled into Bucky’s lips before murmuring, “maybe we are shit at hiding it.”


End file.
